


Arabian Nights

by Berryberrynoizy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arabian!AU, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberrynoizy/pseuds/Berryberrynoizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emir Erwin Smith loves belly dancers and loves to collect them at his palace. Every movements has one reason to be and every of them let show a part of the very soul of the dancer, if the dancer is talented enough. Despair and sadness makes the prettier souls, so one can't help but help dancers to be flooded by them in order to be a wonderful sight. And now, he just bought two new additions to his collections : a young promising dancer, Armin, and one of the most famous dancer in the emir, Levi.</p><p>Trigger warning : Erwin is a full on pervert and an abusive man. There will be violence and rape in the next chapters.</p><p>Sorry, in french. If I get some help, I am more than willing to translate in english.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude of the first night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satsukissu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Satsukissu).
  * Translation into English available: [Arabian Nights [English Version]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103629) by [Berryberrynoizy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberrynoizy/pseuds/Berryberrynoizy)



> Don't ask me how Erwin Smith can be an emir. Just don't.  
> Idek.

Chaque mouvement a sa raison d’être. Chaque pas raconte une histoire ; chaque regard, un état d’âme. Sans véritable pause, la danse transfigure la vie, avec sa sensualité, ses espoirs et ses douleurs. Pour qui veut bien porter attention, le danseur dénudera pour lui une part de son âme. Pourtant, peu de gens le remarquaient. Ils voyaient les mouvements des hanches, les sourires et les regards enjôleurs, ou les sourcils légèrement froncés des artistes, trahissant la concentration du danseur, entendaient parfois le souffle au rythme irrégulier, brisé et modelés par les mouvements. De leur public nombreux, en dépit des efforts fournis par les artistes qui s’offraient à eux, corps et âme, la plupart ne voyait qu’amusement ou sensualité. 

Erwin Smith, l’émir faisait parti de cette rare catégorie. Amateur d’art, d’aventures et de plaisir, il avait pris goût à décrypter chaque ouverture des danseurs : s’exhiber dans l’abandon complet n’était pas synonyme de talent, ni de se cacher, se protéger derrière les techniques parfaites et indifférentes. Un jeu d’équilibre, une lutte constante entre la pudeur et l’exhibition, offrait les meilleures performances. Celles dont il ne parvenait pas à se lasser, pour le meilleur et le pire de ceux qui capturait son attention. 

Comme Levi.

Si le poids des responsabilités d’un émir pesait parfois sur Erwin, celui-ci venait avec une rétribution conséquente. Il souriait presque sans s’en rendre compte. La transaction tirait à sa fin et il était heureux de ses nouvelles acquisitions qui lui avait coûté une petite fortune : Levi, danseur reconnu à travers le pays, et un petit blondinet sans réputation dont les talents promettaient beaucoup. Bientôt poli par les autres danseurs au service particulier d’Erwin, Armin ferait preuve du même talent qu’eux pour peu qu’il se mette sérieusement à la pratique quotidienne. Le palais de l’émir, où il ne leur était pas autorisé autre chose que la pratique constante du chant ou de la danse et le service de l’émir, lui offrait le meilleur environnement pour cela. De plus, son jeune visage, pâle et sincère, affichait si ouvertement ses émotions qu’Erwin ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’imaginer combien excitant allait être son nouveau jouet.  
Quant à Levi, depuis longtemps dans le milieu, il avait appris à fermer ses véritables sentiments au public. Malgré tout, lorsqu’il dansait, on percevait subtilement la profondeur de ses états d’âmes habituellement enfouis derrière son masque.

Armin et Levi avaient peu en commun, si ce n’est leur petite taille. Toutefois, le premier était encore en pleine croissance. Rien n’était donc fixé. Pour le second, déjà adulte, il n’y avait plus d’inquiétude à avoir. Erwin n’avait pas de préférences physiques particulières, mis à part le critère de la taille. Il aimait ses danseurs petits, presque délicats. Ce n’était pas leur taille en soit qui lui plaisait : il s’agissait plutôt du sentiment de dominance. Pouvoir les retourner, les retenir, les forcer à lui, sous lui ou pour lui, c’était ce qui lui plaisait vraiment. Homme ou femme, jeune ou âgé, blond, brun, chevelure de feu, peau noire, dorée ou translucide, le harem de de danseurs du noble était constitué de danseurs et danseuses d’origines et d’apparences variées, tous soumis à son plaisir.

L’entente terminée, l’émir enverrait chercher les deux hommes à la fin du moins. Entre-temps, ils ne pouvaient plus performer sans la permission express du noble. Cette permission leur était accordée à la fin de la semaine. Afin de respecter l’entente entre l’émir et le propriétaire du luxueux lupanar où performaient auparavant ses nouveaux serviteurs, Erwin offrait à tous, propriétaires, prostitués, danseurs, musiciens, serviteurs, clients fréquents, cadeaux et plaisirs pendant trois jours consécutifs.

Sans prendre la peine de faire appeler Armin et Levi, l’homme et son entourage quittèrent l’endroit, laissant au fortuné propriétaire le plaisir de leur apprendre la nouvelle.


	2. Levi and Armin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if they know they were sold, life kept going. And so does their daily life.

Que Levi ait été acheté ne surprit personne. Quelques offres avaient été tentées auparavant. L’établissement les avait rapidement rejetées, car la valeur des paiements ne couvraient pas suffisamment la perte qui serait laissé après le départ de leur danseur le plus célèbre. La réputation des hommes n’importait guère au propriétaire du lupanar, Shanktar, pour qui les affaires restaient les affaires. Il n’était pas dans ce milieu pour jouer les marieuses et ne se souciait plus du sort de ses employés dès lors qu’ils passaient le pas de la porte.

Le lupanar respirait le luxe et la débauche aristocratiques, mais les artistes et les prostituées de l’endroit – si tant est qu’il y avait une différence, les uns jouant régulièrement le rôle des autres - n’étaient pas des hommes ou femmes libres ; ils tenaient davantage de l’esclave. Être acheté constituait souvent la sortie la plus optimiste. Les chances pour les gens achetés d’améliorer leurs conditions de vie n’étaient pas très élevés ; le plus souvent, ils conservaient les mêmes, dans un décor différent, avec un public restreint, ce qui signifiait aussi moins de cadeaux et d’occasions de s’amuser. Cependant, il arrivait que les acquéreurs soient de véritables amateurs de danse et qu’ils désiraient pour femme ou concubine artiste ou prostituée. Les hommes s’en sortaient plus rarement de cette manière. La plupart, malgré leurs plaintes continuelles, craignaient l’arrivée de leur sortie.

De moins prestigieuses voies de sorties existaient, aussi bien pour eux que pour les femmes : la vieillesse et la maladie. Les deux signifiaient être jeté à la rue pour y mourir. Bien sûr, il était possible de trouver un nouvel endroit où pratiquer son art ou le commerce de la chair. Malgré tout, la descente aux enfers s’étaient amorcés et les belles années d’esclavage ne reviendrait jamais. Après tout, ils avaient eu droit à de la viande une fois par semaine, parfois davantage si on célébrait des festivités. 

Leurs clients, constitués pour la plupart d’hommes riches et réguliers, avaient leurs petits préférés qu’ils couvraient souvent, moyennant quelques faveurs, de cadeaux : parfums, bijoux, tissus luxueux, œuvres d’arts, entre autres. Shanktar ne leur laissait guère le plaisir de les savourer. Il était décrété que chaque présent appartenait au lupanar, bien que sous certaines conditions, l’usage des présents pouvaient être limité à son receveur. Tout dépendait du client. Si le client s’attendait à un usage particulier, alors l’usage était réservé. Mais l’accès aux présents n’était pas libre, à de rares exceptions près. 

Shanktar et ses subordonnées décidaient à chaque jour des tenues, des bijoux et accessoires, des parfums, des coiffures, des jours de repos et des jours de travail, et des rôles pour chaque esclave n’étant pas fixé à une tâche particulière. Les œuvres d’art établissaient leurs quartiers dans les sections publiques de l’établissement ou dans les appartements du propriétaire, qui n’avaient plus grand-chose à envier aux palais des nobles. Shanktar méritait ce qu’il prenait, pensait-il, puisque le succès du lupanar lui revenait. Administrateur dans l’âme, tout était compté, pesé et entretenu dans d’épais livres de compte.

Parmi les ayant-droits à des exceptions, Levi était le plus favorisé : il avait sa propre chambre, formée de deux pièces où se retrouvaient de nombreux tapis au sol et en tenture, coussins aux tissus plus beaux à voir que confortables, quelques petits meubles à l’allure élégante. Des bâtonnets d’encens et autres parfums brûlaient en permanence. Ici et là, on pouvait apercevoir quelques instruments de musique. 

Il y avait aussi Toofah, un petit tarsier. Un client qui aimait particulièrement le danseur-vedette pratiquait le commerce avec les lointains pays de l’est, était débarqué accompagné de la bête en cage et l’avait offert en cadeau à Levi.

« Quand je l’ai vu, j’ai pensé à toi, » avoua l’homme. Il souriait doucement. Levi se renfrogna. « Pourquoi ? » avait-il demandé, sans même essayer de cacher sa répulsion pour la bête, probablement peu hygiénique. Comme le reste des cadeaux de cet homme.

Le client se mit à rire de bon cœur. Sachant comment son danseur préféré allait réagir face à cet aveu, il s’amusait déjà. « Votre taille. » Un petit moment de silence, ensuite brisé par des jurons qui firent rire davantage l’homme. Il s’était épris du petit homme d’une certaine manière. Il dépensait des fortunes pour se réserver le danseur-vedette du lupanar pendant des heures, mais il n’avait jamais posé la main sur lui. Levi le fascinait. Cependant, Levi était un homme et il préférait les femmes au lit, même s’il aimait mieux les performances des danseurs que celles de leurs contreparties féminines. 

Cet homme lui offrait régulièrement des oiseaux, qui chantaient un peu partout dans le lupanar désormais, grâce à lui. Il ne restait dans la chambre de Levi que quelques oiseaux emprisonnés dans de magnifiques cages. Le danseur avait essayé de s’en débarrasser, mais le client s’était plaint et aussitôt, les oiseaux étaient de retour. Il aimait observer Levi danser en écoutant leurs piaillements. « S’il aime les oiseaux, il peut bien aller vivre dans leur merde s’il veut, mais qu’il ne me fasse pas chier avec eux, » avait dit Levi à Shanktar, lui apportant lui-même les cages. Levi ne supportait plus les cris stridents de ces bêtes. Le singe, au moins, se taisait. Et il avait déjà bouffé un des oiseaux. Ou peut-être deux. Les plus petits, un jour où le danseur avait malencontreusement laissé ouverte la porte de leur cage. Dans l’espoir qu’ils s’envolent ailleurs. Malheureusement, le bout de leurs ailes étant coupés, les bêtes savaient davantage planer que voler désormais.

Le tarsier n’avait plus prit d’oiseaux comme repas depuis. Levi n’en savait pas la raison, mais Il aurait dû tous les gober si ça ne tenait qu’à lui. 

Un bruit régulier se rapprochait de sa chambre. Levi reconnaissait bien le son familier des clochettes des bracelets de chevilles d’Armin. « Levi, j’entre, » annonça l’adolescent en poussant les draperies devant l’entrée de la chambre. Un grognement lui fit office de réponse.

Armin habitait au lupanar depuis à peine plus d’une année. Shanktar achetait annuellement quelques enfants afin de les former convenablement pour leur future occupation. Si ses esclaves n’avaient nul part où aller, ni famille, ni amis, ni connaissances du monde extérieur, il lui était bien plus aisé de les contrôler et de les conserver sous son joug, ce qui était à peu près le cas d’Armin. 

Beaucoup d’autres artistes du lupanar étaient arrivés plus âgé, achetés à cause de leur talent ou pour des raisons particulières. Ceux-là étaient souvent plus problématiques : ils avaient souvent une attitude plus compétitive, plus agressive, et n’acceptaient pas si facilement la perte de leurs acquis lorsqu’ils en avaient gagnés à la sueur de leur front. Comme Levi. 

Fils d’une minorité culturelle du pays, lorsqu’une maladie contagieuse fit rage dans le pays et emporta ses parents, Armin se retrouva seul. Le blondinet ne resta pas longtemps dans la rue ; on l’enleva pour en faire un esclave. Ses cheveux dorés attiraient l’attention et ses grands yeux plaisaient beaucoup. Les cheveux blonds n’étaient pas communs dans ce coin du monde, même si on croisait de temps à autre une chevelure couleur de blé. Il restait une curiosité, un plaisir pour l’œil non habitué.

Contrairement à Levi, Armin n’était pas un danseur né. Il s’acharnait tout de même à s’améliorer. Il pratiquait du matin au soir. Il y a quelques mois à peine, on se moquait de lui, mais maintenant il parvenait à donner un spectacle acceptable. En constatant sa ténacité, Levi l’avait pris sous son aile. L’adolescent avait un talent caché en lui. Il fallait l’aider à le découvrir et à le développer. Il avait le sens du rythme, comprenait rapidement la signification derrière les gestes, la logique dans l’enchaînement et ses yeux laissaient déjà entrevoir les sentiments dont les amateurs de la danse étaient si friands. Les véritables amateurs, ceux qui demandaient si rarement des gestes sexuels. Les émotions et la sensualité de la danse leur suffisait. 

Armin manquait encore de grâce et de précision dans ses mouvements, de même qu’il ne parvenait pas à tenir longtemps les positions inconfortables. À ce stade de son entraînement, la plupart des mouvements et positions devenaient difficiles à tenir après une dizaine de seconde, mais il les supportait bien plus longtemps grâce son acharnement. Cette ténacité plaisait à Levi. 

Les bras tendus, le blondinet mouvaient lentement en arquant son dos. Ses doigts et ses bras glissaient dans l’air comme s’il jouait avec les cordes d’une harpe. Le danseur continuait à rapprocher son dos du sol tout en pliant des genoux. Armin craignait de tomber vers l’arrière. Il mit plus de force dans le mouvement des bras afin de rester en équilibre. Ce faisant, la concentration se voyait bien sur son visage. Sourcils froncés, la mâchoire serrée, il faisait son possible pour tenir en place. Levi aurait juré l’entendre grogner. 

« Oi, ta face. T’as l’air d’avoir du mal à chier. C’est pas pour ça qu’on va te payer, » lança le danseur.

Pour toute réponse, Armin serra davantage les dents en maintenant la pose. Un claquement de langue se fit entendre. Levi s’approcha. Un sentiment de nervosité envahit l’adolescent. Non qu’il ne soit pas toujours nerveux en présence du meilleur danseur du lupanar. Levi n’avait pas seulement un talent pour intimider. L’attitude de Levi et son langage vulgaire participait particulièrement à angoisser le jeune homme.

Soudainement, une main glaciale se posa au creux de son dos et un autre sur son épaule. 

« Déplace ton centre de gravité plus bras, gamin. » 

Armin obéit. Aussitôt, il perdit l’équilibre. Les mains de son aîné l’empêchèrent de tomber et Armin put se reprendre. Avant de finalement tomber lorsque les mains abandonnèrent le contact.

Il se releva et reprit la pose.

Levi s’installa au sol pour faire des exercices d’étirements pendant qu’Armin s’acharnait à découvrir le point d’équilibre qu’il lui fallait. Les jambes étendues devant lui, Levi se couchait sur ses propres jambes très facilement. Depuis le temps qu’il dansait, son corps avait acquis une grande flexibilité.

« Pourquoi tu n’arrêtes pas ? », demanda Levi, sur un ton où l’on entendait la moquerie. 

Armin savait que la question était rhétorique. Levi n’attendait pas de réponse. Il voulait que l’adolescent se souvienne de la source de sa motivation. Celle-ci renforçait son volonté de s’améliorer. Il voulait devenir un bon danseur. Il devait devenir un bon danseur. C’était le seul moyen qu’il avait pour se battre, faire sa place au lupanar et être, presque, libre de ces mains perverses qui fouillaient les recoins de son corps pour en profiter. Il ne voulait pas rester coincé au rôle de prostitué. La danse permettait de gagner un statut et un intérêt différent de la part du public. 

Danser, c’était se battre pour pouvoir vivre comme un homme. 

Au bout de quelques heures, Armin s’effondra. Il jeta un coup d’œil à son professeur, assis au bord d’une fenêtre. Le garçon hésita, puis se risqua : « Levi, toi, pourquoi tu danses ? ». La question semblait stupide. Levi lui avait appris que c’était la danse qui lui redonnerait sa dignité et son droit d’exister. Évidemment, c’était pour les mêmes raisons.

Levi leva les yeux. Les oiseaux piaillaient et il n’en pouvait plus.

Sans réponse à la question, le silence s’étirait. Puis, tout en tournant la tête vers l’horizon, Levi posa ses bras sur son genou dressé avant d’y poser le menton. 

Les oiseaux piallaient. Toofah dormait, près de son maître.

« Je danse pour ne pas mourir, » lâcha-t-il finalement. Puis, le silence s’installa à nouveau.


End file.
